


say that you're mine

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: You were never the kind to open your heart that easily, never the kind to be so free with your emotions as other people were.But Viktor was there, unwavering and determined, and it was inevitable.





	

You pour so much of your heart out on the ice, at times, you forget what it means to still have it at all.

It gets so tiring. Giving so much, and not getting anything in return. To be told that you are fine as you are when you know- you _know_ , deep in the hollows of your bones- that you can be more than this.

But it was always your fault, even then. It was your fault, for choosing to put so much of yourself in every sweeping and graceful movement. You had that knowledge to yourself, that every performance was more _you_ than anything else, that you forgot that other people didn’t understand that.

They were never in the wrong, for thinking that your heart was open to them off the ice as much as it was on it. They didn’t know any better. They never knew that the performance was your truth, and that everything outside it was forbidden grounds.

Then Viktor came, and broke into that quiet world that you had stubbornly made for yourself. He was nothing like a tsunami, with their subtle warning signs before bringing forth a deluge to take away all the air in your lungs. He was just _there_ , in your space, pushing and pulling and pushing that you couldn’t help from pulling away, as you always have.

You were never the kind to open your heart that easily, never the kind to be so free with your emotions as other people were.

But he was there, unwavering and determined, and it was inevitable.

You were always stubborn, as your family knows, but not so stubborn that you couldn’t listen to the one man you knew could raise you higher.

Then the Cup of China came and went, your silver medal never being as heavy as the truth of Viktor’s lips meeting yours as you fell onto the ice, and things changed. Slow and gradual, like the inevitable bloom of a flower but not quite as ephemeral, you became not Yuuri, dead-last of the last Grand Prix Finals, but Yuuri, the phoenix rising from the ashes; Yuuri, the man who stole Viktor from the world.

He is yours, somehow.

But no. No, that’s wrong.

There’s no _somehow_ about this. Viktor is yours, because he wants to be. Because he wants to be here, by your side, slowly untangling the wings you’d left messy and twisted after Vicchan had died. Viktor is yours because you’d caught him with that quiet plea to not be left alone, because you’d brought out the music his own body could not perfectly portray.

Viktor is yours, because he chose to be.

And all because of that one attempt at falling in love again, bringing to life the heart Viktor had left quiet in his own performance.

It only makes sense for you two to fall together like this, with your too-loud heart and his silent one. He had always needed someone to light that fire inside his chest, to bring back that music that was slowly becoming lost in the ennui growing like vines around his ribs.    

And you?

You had only needed someone to share that fire to, someone who could hold half of your too-full heart without taking it away as you’d always feared someone would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @jadedGalvanizer on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jadedGalvanizer) and [tumblr](jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com/)!! Feel free to hit me up! ♥


End file.
